The present invention relates to a modular conduit system and, more particularly, to a conduit system which will facilitate ease of securement of water piping and electrical conduits to walls, ceilings and the like, and which, as well, will provide a method of insulation of such piping and conduits. A bracket having a particular configuration facilitates the novel modular conduit system.
There exists, in the prior art, various types of brackets having utility in the securement of one or another type of conduit. Such art, as is best known to the inventor, is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,354 (1953) to Smith, entitled Pipe Supporting and Anchoring Means; U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,805 (1967) to Modeme, entitled Two part Clip for Attaching a Cylindrical Member to a Support; U.S. Pat. No. 4,O79,786 (1978) to Moling, entitled Fire Extinguishing System; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,289(1981) to Herb, entitled Two Part Pipe Clip. Relevant foreign prior art known to the Applicant consists of Swiss Patent No. 306,165 (1955) to Picart, entitled Bracket for the Fixation of Cables.
None of the above, nor other prior art known to the Inventor, discloses a modular conduit system in which the conduit may be nested within a bracket structure for the selective decoupling therefrom and which, further, provides for the selective inclusion of insulation about the conduit shield within a self-contained modular protective heat shield as an exterior plate. Prior art modular conduit systems do not enjoy the structural integrity, or the option of employing insulation, or the ease of installation, as is provided by the structure and system herein. Accordingly, components and systems that exist in the prior art are not practically functional as a heat shield as is the case in the system set forth herein.
The instant invention is formed completely of components which may be selectably coupled, as by snap fitting, together to form common connections between all components thereof, thereby alleviating the need for much of the laborious aspects associated with installation of conduits and piping as has been known in the prior art.
It is in response to the above described limitations in the prior art, that the present invention is directed.